Reborn Plays Match Maker
by RondineeLion
Summary: Reborn arranges a vacation for Tsuna and all his friends at his vacation house off the coast of Italy. To get Tsuna to realize his feelings for his guardian, specifically his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, he sets up a scavenger hunt for pairs that he has assigned. Yamamoto x Tsuna
1. The Day Before the Scavenger Hunt

Author's Note: Hey guys! :D This is my first story on so I hope you'll enjoy it! Unfortunately, there is some bad news... The file was corrupted on my flash drive so I had to fix it again but there might be a couple of mistakes here and there that I haven't spotted yet. Oh and the structure of the story might be a bit weird since I'm not used to the formatting yet. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy it despite the errors.

Oh and special thanks to LoveOneself for proofreading it before the file got corrupted! :D

The pairing is Yamamoto x Tsuna! I'm trying to write fluffy stories! It's all a learning experience! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Khr along with its characters belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Reborn Plays Match Maker  
Chapter 1: Vacation at Reborn's**

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved goodbye and turned to leave.

"Please excuse us, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he bowed before turning away from Tsuna and walking in the opposite direction.

"A-nh" Tsuna nodded and turned to walk in the direction of his home, each of them splitting up to head home at the crossroad.

* * *

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he entered his home.

"Tsu-kun! You're home already?" She stepped out of the kitchen and dried her hands on her apron. "Reborn isn't home now. He left a message for you on your table. Oh! I also left a snack for you on the table, too." She said with a smile.

Tsuna nodded and smiled in appreciation. _'It must be something weird again.'_ Tsuna thought recalling all the other crazy events Reborn had got him and his guardians to participate in.

The brunet walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pudding cup and spoon that was set neatly on the dining room table.

"Oh Tsu-kun! I just remembered something important! Reborn said we're going on vacation! He's at his vacation house arranging everything! Isn't it exciting Tsu-kun? We haven't gone on a vacation in a long time! She said cheerfully.

"Vacation?" Tsuna wondered. _'That sounds nice. But wait. Reborn was involved in this.'_ Tsuna thought about all the times Reborn had done something "nice" for him.

He recalled one time when Reborn had arranged a date with Kyoko for him at the zoo. For some reason, everyone was at the zoo, and he had tried desperately to keep her away from seeing all the strange things that were happening around them. He remembered Bianchi trying to get ingredients for her Poison Cooking, I-Pin training with the monkeys, and Kyoko's brother playing arcade games with a bear.

Another time, Reborn had planned a tour around Japan and Tsuna ended up having no fun at all. He had to climb up the side of a building, work for his food that he ended not eating because Reborn had wanted to stick to the schedule, and he had to drag their bus using his Hyper Dying Will mode when the bus was actually capable of flying on its own! Tsuna shivered. Whenever something had Reborn involved, things went bad.

Tsuna ran upstairs to his room after finishing his pudding, not to mention him tripping on the last step. Lambo, his lightning guardian, had left a grape flavored candy on the last step, and it rolled under his foot making him trip and fall back downstairs again. When he finally managed to enter his room, Tsuna found a white envelope sitting on the table. He picked it up and opened it. Inside, he found a piece of paper with the Vongola family seal decorated on top. It read:

'_To my student, Dame-Tsuna,_  
_ I am certain that by now, Mama has told you that you guys will be going on vacation. Not only are you going but I have sent letters to all the other guardians and friends of ours as well. You will be staying at my vacation house on a secluded island off the coast of Italy. Please pack as you see fit. Everyone will gather at Namimori Airport tomorrow morning at six. I will have Fon wait for you there as an escort._  
_ Ciao Ciao!'_  
Tsuna looked up from the paper.

'_Six?!'_ Tsuna thought to himself. _'No way am I going to be able to be up before six.' _

He read it over again. At the end, he found a short message.

_'P.S. You will wake up at five. Or else...'_

A cold wind blew in through Tsuna's balcony. Tsuna shivered as a chill was sent down his spine. _'What was Reborn going to use this time? A hammer? Explosives? Or maybe electrocution?!'_

Out of nowhere, two children ran in screaming.

"Lambo! Give back chocolate!" I-Pin shouted as she chased the said cow around the room.

"No! It's mine! Ahahaha!" He laughed haughtily. He jumped on Tsuna's desk, jumped up, landed on Tsuna's forehead, used him as a trampoline, and landed far away from I-Pin.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled after him.

"Ahahaha! Lambo is the #1 hitman in the universe!" Lambo laughed loudly. I-Pin was still chasing him after him as he led her out the room. A few seconds later, Tsuna heard a loud crash at the bottom of the staircase followed by screaming and crying. Lambo probably fell on his face or something of the likes. Tsuna sighed. It would be nice to leave them at home but it wouldn't be the same without them.

_'I should get packing.'_ Tsuna thought. Without further hesitation, he began to pack.

He found a large travel bag in one of the guest rooms and pulled open his drawers. He picked his clothing predicting that it would be warm in Italy since it wasn't too far from Japan. He picked his favorite shirts and some light jackets in case it was chilly and began packing them neatly in the travel bag. Tsuna dug through his closet, found a bottle of insect repellent and put it in along with his clothes. Of course, he also packed his Vongola X gloves and the Dying Will Pills his father had sent him.

He grabbed another bag and went into Lambo and I-Pin's room to help them pack. Tsuna grabbed Lambo's extra cow suits and grape flavored candy and stuffed them in the bag. For I-Pin, he packed her everyday Chinese martial arts outfit and stuffed it in the bag with Lambo's belongings.

_'All done.'_ He thought and placed their luggage in the corner of his room.

* * *

Tsuna rested the back of his head on his hand as he lay on his bed. He wanted to go to sleep but he was anxious to know what Reborn had planned for them. He wanted to believe that his tutor was finally doing something nice for him, but he couldn't just drop the fact that his tutor always had something dangerous in mind.

'_There's probably some sort of training involved.' _He thought_. 'I better set my alarm clock for 4 tomorrow and go to sleep. Maybe this time it'll actually help wake me up.'_ Usually, he was late and Reborn would wake him up with his unpractical methods but this time, Reborn wasn't there. Tsuna wasn't at all eager to find out what Reborn would do if he was late.

He turned in his bed, set the alarm clock to four, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In his dream, Tsuna woke up to find a lush island paradise filled with exotic plants and animals. The water reflected the color of the blue sky as small waves crashed into the shore making a soothing sound. He turned to the right of where he stood and found a three-story tall building with see through windows the size of the building itself with only metallic frames separating them from one another. Inside, he found a calm infant looking at him - Reborn!

Tsuna smiled after seeing his tutor but that smile faded soon. He heard a rumbling and saw that a nearby volcano was trembling, ready to spew lava. When it did, lava flowed out in all directions from the top of the volcano like a red river, destroying everything in its wake. Tsuna wanted to run away from there but with no success. He just stood there frozen and unable to move. As he was about to be engulfed in the lava, he found himself in someone's arms. Tsuna survived the wave of lava, but before he could find out who it was, he woke up.

Tsuna sat up in his bed, trying to catch his breath, unable to tell his dream from reality. When he was finally calm and collected, he noticed the beeping of his alarm clock. He glanced over at his alarm clock. 5:00.

_'ALREADY?!'_ He screamed his signature, "HIEEEEEE" and jumped out of bed, but he found himself on the floor. His foot was tangled in his sheets which made him fall on his face.

Ignoring the pain, he rushed downstairs to wake up his mom as well as Lambo and I-Pin. Before he could reach their bedroom, he found the kitchen already lit up. Inside, he found them dressed and ready at the breakfast table. Mama was drinking her morning coffee while I-Pin was enjoying her gyouza bun. Lambo was having takoyaki.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!" Mama started.

Tsuna couldn't believe that they were all already to go. Meanwhile, he had just woken up from his sleep. He returned the good morning and turned around to go upstairs, but was stopped when his mom called out.

"Tsu-kun! I left your breakfast out on the table. Come eat it when you've freshened up." Mama smiled."We're leaving in 15 minutes so you don't have much time!" She called after him as he ran upstairs to freshen up and change.

"I can't believe that I woke up at exactly 5:00." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he sighed with relief. "I don't think I want to know what would've happened to me if I didn't."

* * *

After exactly 30 minutes, they arrived at the airport and met up with everyone else. Even Tsuna's father, Iemitsu was there. Mama was so excited and surprised that she had abandoned her luggage and left it for Tsuna to carry along with his, I-Pin's, and Lambo's. She jumped up and hugged her husband in a warm embrace as he caught her and twirled her around. He put her down, and they shared a kiss. Tsuna turned away like a normal teenage kid when he saw his parent's kiss.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out cheerfully.

"Good morning Yamamoto!" he replied back.

"Jyuudaime! Sorry for not waiting for you, but Bianchi dragged me here early so that she wouldn't miss the flight." His storm guardian said and bowed apologetically.

"It's okay Gokudera. Besides having you and Yamamoto wait for me every day to go to school is enough." He said reassuringly. He still wasn't very accepting of the idea that his friend wanted to be his subordinate. Tsuna liked to consider his guardians as friends and family than his subordinates.

Kyoko and Haru were talking to each other, but they saw Tsuna and waved. Lambo and I-Pin ran ahead to play with them as always. Off to the side, he saw Hibari looking away and Chrome who was partially hidden by a rectangular pole.

When everyone was ready, Fon handed them their tickets, and they boarded their private jet. Unsurprisingly, it was from Vongola.

Tsuna found a window seat and plopped down. He was tired from waking up so early, and he didn't want to really converse before he was fully energized. He stared out the window looking bored and didn't notice his rain guardian walking over to his seat.

"Ehh? Tsuna. Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked with concern written on his face.

Tsuna turned around. "Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all." Tsuna said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay. Mind if I join you then? I didn't get much sleep last night either." Yamamoto explained sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He tended to do that when he said something that he felt was embarrassing or if he was nervous.

"Sure." Tsuna smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Yamamoto sat down and smiled happily._ 'Tsuna is always so nice to me!'_ He smiled his signature smile that would melt anyone's heart.

He sat there for a while not knowing what to do. Everyone else was looking out the windows or talking to each other. Mama and Tsuna's father were catching up and he was probably making up stories about his job again. Kyoko and Haru were talking about their favorite cakes and having girl talk. Lambo was bothering Gokudera and I-Pin kept lecturing him while Ryohei practiced boxing by punching the air.

After scanning his surroundings, his eyes rested on Tsuna. _'He looks so cute and peaceful when he sleeps.' _He thought and smiled. _'Maybe I should get some sleep too.'_ He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter/story for you! :D I hope you liked it! Anyways August 27 is coming up and because the characters in KHR each have a number... it's also YamaTsuna Day or 8027 Day (Yamamoto being 80 and Tsuna being 27)! :D Woohoo! :D Well anyways.. you guys should review. I'm actually really nervous about what people think about this xD I want to say no flames but I have to be open to it in order to become a better writer so critique it harshly please! Even though I will be sad at first, I'll try to be optimistic about it! Don't worry about hurting my feelings :P


	2. Vacation At Reborn's

Hi guys! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the story as well as those who followed or added it as their favorite. It's really encouraging. :) So without further ado, here's chapter 2 of _Reborn Plays Match Maker_!

I apologize beforehand for any typos or mistakes that might've occured during the process of copying and pasting the doc.

**Reborn Plays Match Maker**

**Chapter Two: The Day Before the Scavenger Hunt**

Tsuna woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes to shake off the drowsiness. He woke up in time to hear the pilot announce, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We will be landing in about 20 minutes. We hope you had a comfortable ride. Thank you very much for riding with Air Vongola."

Tsuna looked around and finds the face of his sleeping rain guardian. Tsuna watched as drool trailed down the side of his chin and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. If Tsuna hadn't been lost in his thoughts, he might've heard Yamamoto call out his name in his dream.

_'He's still as innocent and cute as a baby.' _Tsuna thought with a smile. Yamamoto wasn't exactly as cute as Tsuna, but the fact that he was drooling gave him extra cute points. He decided to wake Yamamoto. Tsuna unbuckled his seat belt to get into a comfortable position to wake him and shifted his body to his left so that his entire body was facing Yamamoto.

He tried tapping Yamamoto's shoulders but the only response he received was the rain guardian's snoring.

He noticed even more saliva dripping down his chin. Wanting to help him, he took out tissue from the packed tissue in his pocket. He wiped the drool off of his chin causing Yamamoto to groggily open his eyes. His eyes were narrow so Tsuna didn't see him respond.

Tsuna continued to wipe off the remaining drool trying hard to not bother Yamamoto.

If he had been caught doing this, it would've been embarrassing.

As Yamamoto was snapped back into reality by the softness of the tissue on his cheek, he saw what was happening to him and jumped up in his seat. The quick and unexpected action shocked Tsuna and caused him to stop for a second before quickly withdrawing his arms and hiding them behind his back.

"A-Ah sorry Yamamoto. You had some drool on your chin so I thought I would just wipe it off before it got your shirt wet." Tsuna said as he looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. His face was flushed red after realizing what he had just done.

"Why did I just do that?" He cursed himself for being so stupid.

Yamamoto was embarrassed as well. After all, he felt like he was being treated like someone's lover. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "T-Thanks Tsuna." His blush was still visible on his face preventing him from smiling his trademark smile that radiated confidence to mask his embarrassment.

"A-Anyways. The pilot said we'll be landing soon so I thought I would wake you up." Tsuna said. He was still unable to look directly at Yamamoto.

"Oh okay." Yamamoto replied back nonchalantly.

They sat in their seats looking away from each other, still trying to hide their embarrassment. Soon, an uncomfortable silence settled in and both males felt the need to get rid of it.

Yamamoto started. "I can't believe we're staying at the kid's vacation house. Isn't that nice of him?"

Just as Tsuna was about to respond, the plane shook so furiously that they were bouncing up and down in their seats. They heard gasps from the others on the plane.

Without his seat belt on, Tsuna panicked and hugged Yamamoto, who still had his seat belt on. Tsuna clung onto Yamamoto's shirt and buried his face in his chest hoping that he wouldn't die. Yamamoto smiled and protectively wrapped his arms around Tsuna. When it finally stopped, Tsuna still hung onto Yamamoto's shirt, unable to let go of his friend. Yamamoto could still feel his best friend trembling, so he decided to try and comfort him.

"It's okay now Tsuna. The shaking stopped." He said and smiled reassuringly. Tsuna slowly released his tight hold on Yamamoto and looked up at him to find his best friend looking at him with confidence.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. It seems that weave hit some unexpected turbulence. As soon as it smooths out, we will begin our descent." They heard some static and then it stopped.

"See Tsuna? There's nothing to be worried about." Yamamoto said. He playfully ruffled Tsuna's hair and smiled widely. He was glad to see that his best friend got over his embarrassment.

"A-nh." Tsuna nodded and sat back in his seat. This time, he buckled his seat belt, just in case something like that happened again.

_'I'm glad that happened when it did. Yamamoto smells like morning dew.' _Tsuna thought and blushed. He was grateful that it ended that uncomfortable silence._ Quickly realizing what had happened,_ Tsuna mentally yelled at himself._'Why did I have to do that?!' _

Tsuna kept replaying the scene over in his head, unable to comprehend why he had done that.

He looked over at Yamamoto who was looking straight ahead in his seat. Tsuna looked at his eyes and found them to be very warm. Yamamoto has always been so courageous. No matter what situation he was in, he was able to quickly refocus and deal with the problem calmly. He always wore a confident and reassuring smile on his face. No matter how many times his guardians got into an argument, Yamamoto would always try to get them to calm down.

Just from looking at Yamamoto, Tsuna was able to calm down. Tsuna smiled gratefully at his best friend and whispered his much deserved thank you.

Sensing that someone was watching him, Yamamoto turned around. Although, he knew that the only passengers on the plane were his friends, he couldn't be sure.

Seeing that the only person who was looking at him was his best friend Tsuna, he smiled his signature smile.

* * *

As they stepped out of the plane and onto the ground, everyone stretched and smiled happily now that they were finally here.

"Yosh! We're going to have so much fun Jyuudaime!" Gokudera fist pumped.

"Vacationing TO THE EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohei.

"Ahahaha! I can't wait to find out what we're going to do here!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully as he casually swung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

Bianchi was so excited to see Reborn that she ran off with her luggage. Mama and Iemitsu were already walking away with their luggage as they continued to talk happily among themselves, unaware of the fact that they were going off on their own. Kyoko and Haru were standing by their luggage waiting for everyone else as they played with Lambo and I-Pin.

"We should get our bags and then follow them." Tsuna suggested.

"Alright!" They all agreed energetically.

As they approached their luggage, Tsuna noticed that there were only 3 bags left. Tsuna continued to stare at the bags for a minute.

'_Did Hibari and Chrome not bring anything?' _Tsuna thought. '_Come to think of it, where are they? Did they already leave without us noticing?!'_

"AH! Where's mine?!" Tsuna panicked. The blue one belonged to Yamamoto. Gokudera owned the black one. And finally, the gray one belonged to Ryohei.

"Ehh? Tsuna you didn't bring anything?" Yamamoto asked.

"My deepest apologies. It seems like we've lost your luggage, Vongola Decimo." The flight attendant apologized as she bowed to show her sincerity.

_'Why is it always me?' _Tsuna thought as he cried inside.

" Jyuudaime! As your right hand man, I'll lend you my clothes!" Gokudera suggested eagerly.

_'Sharing the same clothes as Jyuudaime will be such an honor!'_ Gokudera thought.

"It's okay, Gokudera." Tsuna said as he turned down his friends offer.

Inside, Gokudera died. He turned around unable to face his boss. After all, he just got turned down. How could he not be disappointed?

The truth was he wasn't comfortable in bad boy clothes, and he sure didn't want to smell like cigarettes.

"You can borrow my clothes!" Yamamoto pitched in.

"Um thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna replied weakly. He felt uneasy especially since Gokudera had just offered to share his clothes with him.

"Well what're you guys waiting for? Let's go vacationing TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he fist pumped.

* * *

Standing in front of his house, Bianchi carried Reborn in her arms. The house looked exactly as it did in Tsuna's dream.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted them. He never felt inferior to them even though he was shorter than them all because of the Acrocaleno Curse. Maybe all his confidence came from having the title of the strongest hitman.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. He already missed his tutor even though they had only been separated for one to two days.

"Yo kid!" Yamamoto greeted happily.

"Do you guys like my house?" Reborn asked, knowing that Bianchi had already given the tour of his house.

"Mm!" Tsuna nodded. "Are you really letting us stay here?" Tsuna questioned.

"No." Reborn replied bluntly.

"Huh?!" Tsuna replied. "But isn't that the point of us coming here?"

"I invited you guys here to train." Reborn replied as he smirked.

"I knew there was a catch." Tsuna said aloud.

"Tch." Reborn scoffed as he leapt from Bianchi's arms and kicked Tsuna's head, causing a large bump to form.

"Ahh!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his aching head. "What was that for?"

"You didn't let me finish." He replied, matter-of-factly. "To be more specific, I'll be holding a Vongola-style scavenger hunt done in pairs."

"Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said. His usual confident aura shined radiantly.

"Do we get to choose?" Tsuna asked optimistically, hoping that he would at least have some say on this topic.

"No. It's already been decided." Reborn replied without giving anyone a chance to comment.

"Am I paired with Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera asked. Tsuna could practically see rays of light shining from his eyes.

"You'll see." Reborn said without moving his eye contact from his pathetic student. "Alright. Without further ado, Bianchi shall read from the list!"

"Group 1 will be the ever kind and gentle, Sawada Tsunayoshi and—" Bianchi said before she was cut off.

"Please let it be me. Please be me." Gokudera chanted on the side.

"And the invincible Vongola swordsman, Yamamoto Takeshi." Bianchi finished.

"Noooo! Why does the baseball freak get to be with Jyuudaime? As his right hand man, I should be by his side at all times!" Gokudera raised a fist in front of Yamamoto ready to fight with him anytime.

"Now, now, Gokudera. It's all random." Yamamoto insisted as he tried to calm him down.

"The next team will be the Storm Flame Duo, Hayato and I." Bianchi said. She knew that her brother was always sick when she was around him but she always acted like it wasn't her fault.

Before you knew it, he was already on the ground clutching his stomach. Even though Bianchi had her goggles on, the thought of spending the scavenger hunt with her frightened him.

"The next team will be the energetic Sun guardian and the 3rd most promising young assassin, Sasagawa Ryohei and I-Pin!" Bianchi continued energetically.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei fist pumped.

"I-Pin will not lose!" I-Pin said determinedly.

"The fourth team will be the silent and cool, Hibari Kyoya along with Hibird!" She said.

"Tch." Hibari scoffed and turned around.

"Group 5 will be the loud and annoying cow, Lambo and the Vongola mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro." Bianchi continued.

_'Reborn definitely wrote this.'_ Tsuna thought when he heard Bianchi call Lambo: "The loud and annoying cow."

"Ahahaha! Lambo is the greatest!" Lambo shouted happily while Chrome just nodded.

"And last but not least, the cake fanatics, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru!" Bianchi finished.

"Alright. Now that we all know our teams, any objections?" Reborn asked.

The only one who had any objections was Gokudera.

"Why was Yamamoto picked instead of me?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Because you need to spend time with your sister in order to become stronger." Reborn replied, trying to make up some excuse for the way the list was made.

"I-if Reborn says so… I-I'll go with my sister." Gokudera mumbled, trying to suppress his anger.

Reborn smiled. All was going according to plan.

"Here's what you have to do." Reborn started. "The basics of this is the same as any other scavenger hunt. The items can be found anywhere on this island."

Reborn passed around pieces of paper with the items written on it as well as the map of the island.

"Some items on the list are especially hard to get which is why this is part of your training," Reborn continued. "Find the items and bring them back to me. Whichever team finishes first will have any wish of theirs granted."

"Alright. Those are the rules. We will be starting first thing tomorrow morning. Meet me here at sunrise." Reborn said as he smiled upwards at them.

* * *

"Reborn. Which room is mine?" Tsuna asked. Everyone else was already assigned their rooms but Tsuna.

"Oh yeah. We ran out of rooms so you'll have to manage." Reborn answered slyly.

Tsuna sighed. With his luck, he shouldn't even have asked.

"How about you share a room with your partner?" Reborn suggested.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna repeated, making sure that he had heard his tutor right.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he walked out from his room.

"Tsuna wants to know if he can share a room with you." Reborn said casually.

"Sure!" Yamamoto said, eager to help out his best friend.

Reborn smirked.

"Thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna replied sheepishly.

* * *

"Sorry there's only 1 bed in here. I'll sleep on the floor." Yamamoto said as he pulled out a sleeping bag.

"I-its okay Yamamoto. I should be the one sleeping on the floor." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Why don't we both share the bed then? Yamamoto asked.

"B-both?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah. It should be big enough for the both of us although we might have to snuggle." Yamamoto said casually, without any care in the world. Maybe he didn't realize how embarrassing that seemed.

"A-alright. At least neither of us has to sleep on the floor." Tsuna pouted but agreed nonetheless.

Yamamoto climbed onto the bed and set his alarm for 6 and patted the empty spot to his right.

Taking this as a signal for him to get in, Tsuna awkwardly lay down next to Yamamoto.

_'Today couldn't be any more embarrassing.'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Watching him fall asleep, Yamamoto smiled and turned off the light of the lamp. He closed his eyes and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it! :D Remember to review because that's always helpful or if you have any suggestions! :D Thank you! :D


End file.
